A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
An antenna is a device for encoding an electric signal into an electric wave or vice versa. In the antenna for the mobile phone, there are an outside mounting type and an inside mounting type.
In a case of the outside mounting type, the antenna is disadvantageous in that the antenna is projected from the mobile terminal, giving inconvenience to a user, and increasing a volume of the mobile terminal due to an inside space the antenna occupies, and in a case of the inside mounting type, even though the antenna can reduce the volume occupied by the antenna relative to the outside mounting type, the inside mounting type is disadvantageous in that the inside mounting type still occupies a not a small volume.
In the meantime, client's needs on the mobile terminal of various designs are becoming higher, particularly, the client's needs on the mobile terminal having a transparent case are increasing.
However, a related art mobile terminal uses a non-transparent case for preventing a speaker, a microphone, an antenna mounted in the case from exposing to an outside of the mobile terminal, failing to satisfy the user's needs.